we are a big cid fun family
by blindredeyes
Summary: Belated birthday gift to KK AUTHOR "YOURVERYOWNBUTTERFLY" PUBLISHER "BLINDREDEYES"


**BRD: GUYS MUJHE BILKUL WAQT NAI MILA SPELL CHECK KARNE KA BUT SHE WANTED IT TODAY SO HERE IT IS.**

**JAB WAQT HOGA EDIT KARDUNGI**

* * *

CID BUREAU

Sab apne apne kam me busy he but ek insaan asa he jo tention me use dekhta he or uske pach jake puch ta he.

Daya:keya hua mu latkaye kiyu khare latkaye huye tum bikul ache nehe lagte tum muskurate hua ache lagte ho.

Abhijeet:daya,keya karu yr aj tarika ka birthday he or me use dineer pe le jana chahta hu but pata nehe kese puchu.

Daya:keya boss cid ka itna bahadur officer hoke vi ase darte ho baki juniors tum se keya sikhenge.

Abhijeet:are a koyi case thori na he a mere jindegika sawal he.

Daya: ok ok boss(roneki sakal banake) ab bache ko rulao lagta he ab mujhe he kuch karna parega.

Abhijeet:ha yr ab mere niyya tumjhe he par lagani hoge.

Daya: prem ki nayya

Usi waqt cid bureau me sachin or rajat ata he sachin sabse pehle shreya ko dekhte he or hamesa ki tarha kiske najar me nehe ata jake daya n abhijeet ke sath khara ho jata he

Sachin:good morning sirs

Abhijeet:good morning sachin

Daya: (uske dimag me ek idea ata he)sachin tum or tarika bohot ache dost ho.

Sachin n abhijeet socked

Sachin:yes...yes...yes(abhijeet ke taraf dekhte hua)no...no...no sir

Daya:a konsi bat hua pehle yes sir or ab no sir

Sachin:yes sir

Abhijeet: (guss se)yes sir

Sachin:no...no sir

Daya:no sir

Sachin:yes sir

Abhijeet:firse yes sir

Iske bad Sachin chup ho jata daya n abhijeet hasna suru kar dete he.

Abhijeet: (muskurate hua)are daro mat mujhe pata he tarika or tum bohot ase dost ho.

Sachin: (man ne)thank god bach geya

Daya:sachin tujhe ek kam karna parega

Sachin:kesa kaam sir

Daya:tujhe he abhijeet ki nayya par lagana hoga

Abhijeet: (daya ko isara karke)keya yr keya keh rahahe ovi bache ko

Daya: (jor se)bacha nehe raha bara ho geya ki umar ho geya he

Sachin: (muskurate hua)yes sir

Abhijeet n daya: ohhh

Sachin sarma jata he

Daya: o sab choro pehle mera idea suno kam hojaneke bad me or abhi hum dono milke tere liye larke dhundenge

Sachin: (josme ake)sir ab keya karna hoga o jaldi batayye

Daya n abhijeet: keyaaa

Sachin: (turante)apka idea

Daya: ok bahaduro mera idea suno

Uske bad daya sachin or abhijeet ko pura idea samjhata ta he

Daya: kesa laga mera idea

Abhijeet: (khus hoke)tere jesa dost sab ko de

Sachin: (man he man)keya bhagwan

Abhijeet n daya:kuch kaha

Sachin: nehe to sir

Tab bureau me ek phone ata he

Daya: ready to work

Sachin n abhijeet:yesss...

Acp sir daya or shreya ko case me janeko kehte he

Daya: sir uhhh ahhh...

Acp sir:keya hua daya

Shreya: (ghabrate hua)keya...keya hua sir app tik to he

Daya: sir darasal mere pet me bohot dard he app abhi sachin or tarika ko vejh dijiye

Acp sir: sachin or abhijeet to tik he tarika ka keya kam he oha

Daya: ohh...ah bat he na ki tarika bohot kam a sakta he mere matlab case me bohot kam a sakta he

Acp sir: (sab samajh te hua)ok me salunkhe se bat karta hu

Daya abhijeet n sachin: yesss...sir

* * *

FORENSIC LAB

Dr salunkhe: (kam kar rehe he or tarika se bat kar rehe he)tarika aj kal tumhara majnu lab me bohot kam ata he

Tarika: (man he man)sir vi na hamesa abhijeet majnu bulate rehte he.

Dr salunkhe: tarikaaa

Use qakt acp sir ka phone ata he

Acp sir: salunkhe tarika ko bureau vejh de

Dr salunkhe: kiyu tumhare officers koye kam ke nehe rahe(tarika ko dekhte hua)kaye officers to majnu ban ke ghum rehe he

Acp sir: are tu firse tarika ke pice par bat nehe mujhe tarika 10 minit me aya chaheye

Dr salunkhe: ok vejh deta hu

Acp sir: or ha abhijeet ko agar dusre bar majnu kaha to dekh lena me tarika ko bahu kehna suru kar dunga

Dr salunkhe: haha kehna tumhare marjhe ab rakhoge vi tab to me vejunga tumhare (chupkese)bahuko

Acp sir: ok yr vejh de

Dr salunke: tarika bureau me jao acp sir ne tumhe bulaya he

Tarika: ok sir

CID BUREAU

Tarika bureau me ate he use dekh ke abhijeet khus ho jata he

Abhijeet: (sachin n daya ko isara karta he)a geyi

Sachin:kon sir

Daya: are hamare bhabi a geye

Fraddy:keya manisa a o aha kiyu ayi acp sir se mujhe dat khilan ne to nehe ayi

Tab oha tasha a jati he Tasha:sir app ne kuch kia he keya

Abhijeet: are tum log chup raho tarika g ayi he

Purvi n tasha: ohh fraddy: bach geya daya:sachin kuch samjhe sachin:yes sir yes sir

Daya:jab dekho yes sir yes sir karta rahta idea me kam suru the best tarika: app log keya bat kar rehe ho daya,sachin,fraddy,purvi n tasha: kuch nehe

CAR sachin,abhijeet n tarika car murder spoot pohse n lash forensic lab vejh dia tarika:abhijeet mujhe forensic lab chor do

Abhijeet: kiyu tarika g mera matlab raat ho geyi he to app to ghar he jayeng vi dr salunkhe sab dekh vi pura din kam karke bohot bhuk-lag geyi he kiyu sachin

Sachin: (acting kar raha he)ha...ha sir bohot bhuk laga he.(pet pakar ke)sir sehen nehe ho raha he. Tarika: ok ok to abb abhijeet: to hum kahi khane chale sachin: sir mujhe ghar droop kar dena

Tarika: (abhijeet ka plan samajh te hua)kiyu sachin tum hamare sath nehe ayoge me saf saf keh rahu hu agar sachin nehe aya to me vi nehe ayunge abhijeet-sachin: (shocked)keya tarika: ha

Abhijeet: (thora dhukhi hokar)ok RESTURENT Tarika: abhijeet me jake keya khana he ouski order deke ati hu o kehke tarika chali jati he abhijeet:yr ab keya karu sachin:sir mere pas ek mast plane he abhijeet:ha ha to wait kiyu kar reha he jaldi bata

Tab tak tarika a jati he tarika: mujhe miss to nehe kia kis chiz ke jaldi ho raha he aha abhijeet: oh...ha...tarika are yr khane ka wait ho raha he

Tarika:waiter khana leke ata he hoga

sachin: ohh...maa mera pet abhijeet:tera pet ko keya hua avi to tik tha sachin:sir (or abhijeet ko isara karta he)

Abhijeet: are bechareko pet me dard ho raha he

tarika: keya hua sachin: tarika pet me bohot dard ho raha he me...me...abhi sir(n abhijeet ko toilet janeka isara karta he)

abhijeet: ha ha ja ja vhag

A sunke sachin chala jata he or jake chup jata he

tarika: sachin vi na

Abhijeet: (man he man)hmm sahi samai pe idea a geya nehe to is ki to me

tarika: tum ne kuch kaha

Abhijeet: (sarmate hua)tarika

tarika:hmm

abhijeet: tarika gi

tarika:hmm

abhijeet:tarikaaa gi

Tarika: are tarika gi tarika gi he kehte rahoge eya fir or khuch vi kaho ge abhijeet:tarika gi app bohot khubsurat lag rehe he

Tarika: (srif aj he lag rehe hu rooz nehe lagti

abhijeet:are tarika ji app roz he bohot khubsurat lagte he sachin undona bat dur se sunke has raha ho ta he

Tarika: haha samajh sakti hu jab kam ka time ata he tab dikhai deta he lab me ate he case ke bare me srif bat karte ho

Abhijeet: are tarika gi app ko pata he na salunkhe sab unke samne apse bat karunga to dat parta he na

Tarika: kiyu pehele vi to salunkhe sir se dat parta tha tab vi flirt karta the to ab kiyu nehe

Abhijeet: are tarika gi app ko pata he na case me kitna kaam karna parta he wase vi app to purani ho geyi he

Tarika: (guche se)keya

abhijeet: (man he man)are yr mene keya keh dia mere mu se sach nikal geya

Sachin: (dhire dhire)are abhijeet sir ne keya keh he aj to abhijeet sir ko jute parne wale he wisi waqt witer a jata he

waiter: khana a geya mam

Tarika: rakho or jaayiye abhijeet: ha ha rakhiye or jayiye aha se waiter khana rakhta he or chala jata he

Abhijeet: tarika gi i am sorry mujhe mafe kar ko to pata he he na app mere life me kitna important he

tarika: hmm...pata he

Abhijeet:tarika me kuch kahu tarika: ha ha kaheye na abhijeet: keh du tarika: (sarmate hua)ha

Sachin: are abhi sir ne to cake laye vi nehe me leke ata hu abhijeet: tarika gi tarika: gi

Abhijeet:i

tarika: hmm

abhijeet: i

tarika: hmm

abhijeet: i...want to say

tarika:yes

Sachin:HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Abhijeet n tarika:what?

Sachin:keya hua

abhijeet: (isarese)are yr

tarika:mera birthday kisne kaha

Abhijeet: are tum ne he to...mera matlab mujhe laga tum keh rehe the birthday

sachin:ha...ha

Tarika: are o mera birthday meri nehe KK ka birth tha 1oct ko (dhukhi hokar)or mevhul geyi

Sachin: keya KK ka birthday or tum vhul geye

abhijeet:tum KK ko jante ho

Sachin: ohh...haha.,nehe...nehe...mera matlab tarika ka friend he na

Tarika:ha sachin meri bohot ache friend he tum keh sakti ho behen jesi app logoko pata he ovi ek dr he

Sachin:dr...keya bat he

abhijeet: (dhukhe sakal banate hua)ha or mujhe hamesa kharus kehti he

Tarika: huh...agar tum he kharus kehte he to keya hua story me to tumhe he hamesa hero banati he

Sachin:story...oh...ff me story likhti he

Tarika n abhijeet:tum ff me story parte ho

sachin:bikul...(dukhi sakal banate hua)or jada lok mujhe lekar story likte nehe

Abhijeet: (rone wali sakal banate hua)tu vi na yr rulake rahega

Sachin: tarika tumhe lagta he KK tumse naraj he na ek kaam karke he tumhari taraf se me KK se mafi nanta hu

Or a kehke sachin kan pakar ta he(dekho YB vi kan pakar rehe he:-()

We are not you heart but we all miss you we are not your family but we care for you we are not your blood but we are ready to share your pain realy sorry for fogeting your birthday

SORRY Tarika:so sweet

abhijeet:ek kam karte he kk ke liye ek gana ho jaye

Tarika:kon gayega pehle

abhijeet:KK mujhe kharus bulati he to pehle me he ga ta ...ha tarika gi pata he payaar se bulati he tarika n sachin:ready

Abhijeet:dagabaaz re haaye daga baaz re tore naina bade dagabaaz re

sachin:derena derena derena

Abhijeet:ho tore nina...

Sachin:hayee

abhijeet:naina naina naina haaye dagabaaz re haaye dagabaaz re tore naina bade dagabaaz re

Tarika n sachin:hayee re...

Sachin:ab...ab...meri bari he

tarika n abhijeet:ready

Sachin: pehle kabhi hua karti thi dil se meri dosti pehle kabhi raha karta tha phir hua jese jaane kya mujhe ko hui na khabar mera sab kuch le geya mujhse bacha ke najar

Tarika:ab mere badi happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear kk happy birthday to you

From good friends and true from old friends n NEW (YB) May good luch go with you and happiness too

** A/N: HUM JANTE HAI KI SUPER LATE HAI BUT KK PLZ MAAF KARDENA**

**LAST: READ N REVEIW**


End file.
